


Give Me Love

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor lets Eleanor take the Aquila to Florida for a naval contract. The only news that reaches him is about the ship getting caught in a storm, but only one soul is missing. He attempts to cope the only way that seems right- to drink it all away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> It is recommended to listen to either (or both) Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran or Fix You by Coldplay while reading.

   He remembered it so vividly; her begging, pleading him to let her take it.

  She had sailed it dozens of times, this one would be no different. "Connor, please. It will only be for about a month. You've seen me out on the water with the Aquila; you know I can handle it." Ellie leaned over the dining table with her hands rested firmly on the wooden surface. 

  "I believe you, but I still don't want you to risk it. There's always the possibility of something going wrong. We both know that means you would get hurt." The native leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. 

  "But that is why I will have Faulkner and the whole crew to stand with me, and help, if something ever happens. I feel the same way that you do when you have to go on a mission. Even if I put my life on the line to do something right I still hold my breath when I see you do the exact same thing. I just want to prove to you that I can do this  _on my own_." 

  Connor went silent and dropped his arms to his sides. He looked down at the wooden floor to think it over. After a few moments of thought, he nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "I'll let you go. But you can't leave until the morning. I want this last night with you before you are off sailing for a month." The women across from him sprang up from her position and rushed towards him. He gracefully picked her up as she engulfed him into a hug. Abigail exploded into a chorus of "thank you's" and "I love you so much." 

* * *

 

  He brought her down to the harbor the next morning, just as the sun was rising. She was donning her own set of robes, the ones she had gotten the same year the native had been awarded his. Although, hers were previously owned and worn by her mother. They were a light shade of blue, with white and purple detailing. It flowed pleasantly around her as she walked, and allowed her blend into the crowd with ease. To Connor, she looked more like an ordinary women than an assassin. Perhaps that was why she was so skilled at stealth. 

  The couple stopped walking as they approached the dock. Eleanor turned to look at the tanned man before her. "It's just a month; I'll be back before you know it. Take care of everything while I'm gone." She stood on the tips of her boots to tightly wrap her arms around the assassin. 

  "I love you," Connor whispered into her ear. "I love you so much, please be careful." His fellow assassin pulled away after a moment to plant a gentle, sweet kiss to his lips. She lingered for a moment, taking in his smell of leather and forest. 

  "I love you too," she replied gently as they pulled away. He stood and observed her board the ship and take the wheel from Faulkner's hands. She looked back to face the sun kissed man, smiled, and called for full sail. Connor stayed glued to where he stood and viewed the ship riding the wind until it was swallowed by the early morning fog. 

 

* * *

 

  He knew he shouldn't have let her go. He should have gone with her, or even instead. His heart would never let him live this down. He had made a promise to himself that she would never be put in danger as long as he could prevent it. She was the last important thing he had in his life, and now that was gone. All because of him. 3 months ago he had agreed. 3 months ago he had broken that promise without even knowing. 

  There was news, but none of it was good. The ship was caught in a storm shortly after they departed Florida. Eleanor had been the one to climb to the crow’s nest to secure the sail. She was knocked off by a wind, and was never seen again. Everyone survived, except the one person who should have. So now Connor sits in the Green Dragon Tavern, coping the only way that felt right to him. So far 4 bottles were empty, scattered about the table in the corner he sat at. The tavern was noiseless except for the occasional clink of glass and small chatter sprinkled about. The assassin threw his head back, finishing off the last drop of the ale. 

  The barmaid made her way over to his shadowed table and slid him another bottle. He managed a minuscule smile as thanks as he popped the cork off. His head felt hazy and he could barely start to think straight. His thoughts started to become clouded from the alcohol. This is exactly what he had prayed would happen. He slowly started to forget about everything that was torturing him, and he hoped he would wake up outside on the streets of Boston in a back alley, or maybe even not at all. 

  Suddenly, a cold gust of wind swept through the tavern as a grey light illuminated the small room. The bronzed assassin's head jerked upward as a voice called to him. No, it couldn't be.

  "Connor?" 


End file.
